Malditas canciones
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Porque parece que no puedes vivir un solo instante sin que esté escrito en una canción. - Reto iPod de Rose para el foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR) por Gui
1. Rose y la música

**Gui:** Hola! Sí, me he apuntado a OTRO reto **Rospius**. Asesinadme. En fin, y va de escribir capitulillos (como veréis son realmente enanos) sobre unas cancioncitas que me han impuesto. Sep. No las odio, para nada, solo que no nunca las había oído (sólo algunas) y no me llaman especialmente la atención, pero vamos, que lo he hecho divertido ^^ muahaha. Me encanta participar, no lo hago por obligación, que quede claro. Que parece que sólo sé quejarme.  
**Reto iPod de Rose, El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

**Disclaimer:** Hola, soy Miky. Como Gui no sabía que poner como disclaimer me he ofrecido yo a poner que ni ella ni yo somos Jk y que nada de esto es nuestro. Que Gui simplemente se limita a hacer con los personajes cosas pervertidas y yo lo leo y me río.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Rose y la música**  
_**-End of time, Beyonce-**_

Estar acurrucada junto al fuego, eso era la felicidad. Estaba semi tumbada encima de Scorpius muy agradablemente. Escuchando en la radio música tranquila y simple, en varios idiomas. Y con el último acorde la voz del presentador lo chafó todo, absolutamente. Claro que lo que decidió poner a continuación fue mortal para sus oídos acostumbrados al suave jazz con letras intrínsecas, al ska revolucionario y a la clásica tranquila y llena de lágrimas. Una cosa que practicamente databa del siglo pasado. Muggle (aunque ella no tiene prejuicios, es descendiente de muggles). Una tal Beyonce. El presentador había dicho "End of Time". No pudo evitar escuchar la letra.

—¡Ah! ¡Vaya basura!

—Bueno, no todas las canciones son perfectas...

—¿Cómo puedes escuchar esto, Scorp?

—Me gusta la cadena.

—Cualquier cadena de radio que se precie, por muy mágica que sea, no elegiría este ruido atroz.

—Ro, eres una intolerante. Escucha las armonías.

Pero Rose ya se había levantado y había cogido su varita para ordenarle a esa radio que pusiese cualquier cosa, incluso a Celestina Warbeck, antes que eso.

Y en el fondo se oyó la voz de Astoria, que hacía algo en su cuarto:

—¿Quién ha cambiado la canción? ¡Me encantaba!

Rose resopló e ignoró la mirada de Scorpius de silenciosa súplica. Y se volvió a recostar sobre él.

* * *

Esto es todo por hoy. Hay quince capítulos. Irán apareciendo antes del 31 de enero, que se acaba el reto.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	2. Scorpius y la música

**Gui:** Se supone que subo cada semana pero he recibido reviews y soy feliz. Además, si subo semanalmente no me dará tiempo a subir los quince caps, así que nada. Agradezco los reviews adorablemente encantadores de **Karii, Miky y Sam** y el disclaimer de **Miky** (¿qué haría yo sin tí?) y os dejo uno más que también es introductorio (se nota en el título jorjorjor).  
**Reto iPod de Rose, El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

**Disclaimer:** ¿Qué está más cerca, Londres o la luna? — La luna porque la veo, no como Londres que desde aquí no se ve ni el Big Ben (y eso que es Big...).

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Scorpius y la música**  
_**-Nadie se va a marchar, Noel Schajris-**_

Solo entendía una frase que le había traducido el tipo del pub, el muggle español ese llamado Yago. Cuando escucharon la canción que salía por los _alzavotes_. "Ataré un rayo de sol en tu pelo". Le parecía una idea extraña y reconocía la canción por la musiquilla repetitiva del fondo. Tenía una especie de fetiche con esa canción en particular. Y pensaba en el sol dibujado por su yo de seis años con muchos rayos naranjas, amarillos y verdes. Se imaginaba agarrando el rayo verde y cogiendo un mechón de pelo (se lo suele imaginar negro, para que pegue) y atándolos. No le parecía un gesto muy amoroso porque seguro que los rayos de sol verdes quemaban y mucho. Era quemarse los dedos y cortar o quemar ese pelo que se imaginaba tan bonito. Tan negro que parecía azul. Y cuando se incendiaba el pelo se volvía rojo y naranja y verde. Pero seguía sin tener proprietaria.

Pero no le va a contar todo eso a Rose. Por mucho que se haya fijado en que busca morenas, con un pelo bien negro, con las que enrollarse o liarse o besarse simplemente. Su búsqueda estaba relacionada con esa canción, obviamente, pero Rose y su mirada de "lo sé, sólo tienes que contármelo" no se lo iba a sonsacar. A inteligentes podían pelear de igual a igual. Por mucho que se hubiesen quedado desesperados fuera de la sala común hace dos años hasta que llegó un lucido niño de primero que les resolvió el problema del águila.

* * *

Y subiré el próximo... Próximamente.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	3. Rose la despistada

**Gui:** Sábado. Así que nuevo capítulo. Gracias a **Miky** por el review ;) espero que este suba en tu ranking.  
**Reto iPod de Rose, El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

**Disclaimer:** Imagine there's no copyright, it's easy if you try... No law below us... Above us only freedom... You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one... (Disclaimer dos: eso es de John Lennon, Imagine)

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Rose la despistada**  
_**-Wings, Little Mix-**_

Rose Weasley avanzaba con parsimonia por el suelo de madera. Un pie delante del otro, pensando que sería todo más fácil teniendo alas, porque va todo mucho más rápido. Le habría encantado ir directa hacia el estrado, sin miedo. Pero le asustaba que eso la metiese en Gryffindor.

Cuando el sombrero le tapó la cabeza entera le entró un súbito pánico. ¿Y si moría asfixiada? El sombrero se rió de ella y dijo algo relacionado con que menos mal que no tenía conciencia porque se arrepentiría de su decisión.

—¡Ravenclaw!

Y de repente Rose tiene los pies en el aire, baja las escaleras como un relámpago negro hacia su nueva mesa azul. Y cuando se sentó tenía a su izquierda a un niño que le sonaba de algo (aunque no sabía de qué) que la mirbaa sonriente. Así que en el fondo, entre tanto nervio, no había abierto las alas. Pero tenerlas, las tenía y con ellas podía volar.

Luego se presentaron, y lo de Scorpius, a Rose, siguió sin revelarle de qué le sonaba.

* * *

Esto es to, esto es to, esto es todo amigos ;).

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	4. Scorpius el amor de chico

**Gui:** Subo uno más para que mi ritmo sea eficaz y llegar a tiempo a la fecha límite... Y porque **Sam y Karii** me han dejado preciosos reviews adorables. Así que maravilloso. Muchas gracias chicas ;)  
**Reto iPod de Rose, El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

**Disclaimer:** Seguro que Jotaká también tiene bolis made in China como los míos con los que ha escrito HP en sus servilletas...

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Scorpius el "amor de chico"**  
_**-We are never getting back, Taylor Swift-**_

Cuando Rose llegó a la Sala Común una mañana normal y tranquila como cualquier otra (o puede que mejor que cualquier otra porque era sábado), se encontró a Scorpius rompiendo cosas en una esquina.

—Scorp, la furia no es buena.

Le puso una mano en el hombro lentamente por si le daba por pegarle a ella también.

Scorpius se dio cuenta de que era Rose (por el gesto, en realidad. No la había oído) y se sentó en plan edificio que se cae en el suelo. Recordó cuando se fue todo ilusionado a ver a su amiga porque Diana Drandale le había besado al fin. Cómo Rose había dejado sus cosas de lado y había saltado de alegría con él, y le había abrazado. Recordó la felicidad de entonces.

—No pienso volver NUNCA con esa furcia.

—Scorpius, déjate de insultos.

—Es una...

—Scorp.

Rose ni siquiera le preguntó qué había pasado. Sólo parecía preocupada. Como a punto de soltar alguna de sus frases estilo "Te vas a hacer daño actuando tan violentamente" o "No hables así de ella. Te ha gustado durante mucho tiempo, ¿es que se ha transformado? ¿No sigue teniendo eso que te gustó tanto?". Oh, sí, seguía teniendo el pelo negro pero seguía siendo Slytherin, y un put** enorme y seguía besando en cada esquina a cualquier humano, hombre o mujer, que la mirase más de cinco segundos con una cara intensa.

—A ella no le importo.

—Sí, si lleva seis meses saliendo contigo. Te habría dejado.

—No, no me dejó porque soy "bueno" con ella y un "amor de chico", pero eso al parecer no basta. Pero que busque a quién quiera. Nunca, ¿me oyes? Nunca jamás volveremos, es decir nunca jamás me fijaré en ella ni en las de su calaña.

Y la sentencia sorprendió tanto a Rose que ni siquiera soltó su frase maestra. La de "nunca es una palabra mentirosa".

* * *

Y esperando la semana que viene.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	5. Baile

**Gui:** Y aquí vamos de nuevo. Gracias por los reviews a **Sam y Karii**, son adorables. Este es de los que e escrito hasta ahora mi prefe. Espero que os guste.  
**Reto iPod de Rose, El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

**Disclaimer:** Acabo dever el viaje de Chihiro, son las cuatro menos cuarto de la mañana y mañana voy a una ExpoManga. ¿De verdad imagináis a Rowling haciendo eso?

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Baile**  
_**-Convénceme - Shaila Durcal-**_

No saben muy bien por qué Samira se empeña. Es una chica muy extraña. La acaban de conocer y Albus ya tiene un nuevo objetivo. Ha anunciado que va a renunciar a Alice. Scorpius dice que es imposible que haga eso, Rose lo ha hablado con su madre que le ha contado la historia de como se enamoraron los abuelos de Albus. Por genes no podrá librarse.

Pero mientras Albus cree estar enamorado de una chica nueva, Samira ya ha puesto la canción que quería poner. La anuncia con alegría:

—¡Un saludo a Rose y Scorpius, que tienen que bailar juntos porque perdieron la apuesta! ¡Ya saben cómo bailarla! Es Convénceme de Shayla Dúrcal.

La letra está en español y menos mal, porque si la entendiesen seguro que sonaba raro o cursi.

—Le tenemos que pedir a Samira que nos la traduzca—dice Scorpius.

—¿Antes o después de asesinarla?

—Después sería problemático. A bailar, Ro.

Y van a ello. Ninguno de los dos tiene la valentía suficiente para hacer eso, pero juntos se apoyan. Además, en seguida se lo pasan mejor que nadie. Bailar no está tan mal después de todo.

Rose empieza a pensar que se está bien bailando en los brazos de Scorpius. De hecho, se siente bien. Como en una sala vacía, tan solo la música, Scorpius y ella misma. A Scorpius le pasa algo parecido. Les envuelve una especie de aura extraña, más mágica que ellos mismos, colados en la discoteca muggle por probar.

No saben muy bien cómo, acaban aterrizando en el mundo ruidoso que es el cambio de canción. Están tan pegados que al cabo de tres segundos les da vergüenza. Ha sido tan perturbante que les cuesta mirarse y comentan chorradas. Se miran un poco. De reojo. A la vez. Y los dos se sienten un poco patéticos.

* * *

Esta vez no habrá doble, pero sí la próxima.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	6. Rose sola

**Gui:** Hola! Sábado y subo :) así que miles de gracias a **Karii y Nati** por los preciados reviews. Os adoro. En serio.  
**Reto iPod de Rose, El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

**Disclaimer:** Tengo un árbol de navidad de plástico reciclado desde hace veintipocos años. Seguro que Rowling compra un pino de verdad.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Rose sola**  
_**-Wish you were here - Avril Lavigne-**_

De alguna manera se había acostumbrado a estar acompañada. ¡Es que hasta cuando se había quedado sin poder entrar en la Sala Común estaba con Scorpius! Y miró a su alrededor y vio todo el piso lleno de polvo y con los trastos por los suelos y la comida pegada a los platos en el fregadero desde hacía cuatro días y vio los bocetos de trabajos sin acabar manchados de coca cola y sudor y vio tantas cosas hechas un asco que se preguntó seriamente si su madre la desheredaría si entrase en su piso. Necesitaba a alguien en ese preciso instante. Y sólo oía a los vecinos peleándose, gritándose unas barbaridades que le recordaban un poco a los padres de Scorpius en sus mejores momentos. Por suerte tenía a mano el teléfono. Por desgracia eran las dos de la mañana.

Lo que daría por tener a alguien en quien refugiarse... Alguien al que exclavizar y que le ordenase su piso. Cualquiera, pero que viniese ¡ya! Y entonces sonó el teléfono.

Rose no se lo creía del todo pero lo cogió. Y oyó una voz extraña preguntando "¿Mandy?". No, se ha equivocado. Mira que equivocarse a las dos de la madrugada... Se lo tenía que contar a Scorpius, seguro que se reía. Y cayó rendida. Al día siguiente se la encontró Hugo ahí tirada y la metió en la cama. Menos mal que había ido a cuidar de su hermanita.

* * *

Última vez que hay doble, si no recuerdo mal. Mañana subo otro :)

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	7. Scorpius solo

**Gui:** Hola! He vuelto. Gracias a **Karii** por el extraño review :)...  
**Reto iPod de Rose, El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

**Disclaimer:** Mi originalidad se ve en mis disclaimers: Rowling no tiene que hacerlos

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Scorpius solo  
-This is love - Will. ft Eva Simons-**

Nunca nadie lo había sabido pero a veces ponía la radio y se dejaba llevar. Y se ponía a cantar. Música de ahora, de antes, música muggle, maga... De todo. Se ponía a bailar al ritmo que fuera, fuera bueno o malo, bajo la melodía que fuera, fuera una armonía buena o mala. Así que enchufó la radio y buscó una canción. No tenía preferencia por ningún canal. Y empezó a sonar un éxito antiguo. De un tipo muy original que modificaba su nombre. Con lo fácil que era llamarse Bill... Y cuando por fin se calló el presentador, cerró los ojos y se sumergió en la canción. Y su cuerpo se puso en marcha.

La verdad es que Rose siempre se metía con él por eso. Ella decía "eso no es música", y cosas así. Le regañaba por escuchar cosas malas pero cuando estaba solo nada importaba. Incluso si no se sabía la canción, cosa que no ocurría a menudo porque por mucho que fuera mala música, su cultura era extensa.

¿Qué más daba que no fuera música buena? Era música, era amor por la música, era saltar y botar y cantar y dejarse la voz ronca... Era todo y era nada. Era un instante y milenios, eran sensaciones...

Era amor. La canción se acabó y Scorpius apagó la radio. Rose podía callarse. Siempre se metía con sus gustos, sí. Pues acababa de decidir que se iba a enterar de lo que valía un peine. Porque si Scorpius tenía tan mal gusto, ella tenía que empezar a considerarse fea. Se lo iba a decir.  
Se levantó y buscó el teléfono. Y marcó el número (que obviamente se sabía de memoria, no le había costado mucho).

—¿Sí?

—¿Ro? Soy Scorpius. Dime cuándo puedo ir a meterme con tu desorden, que quiero hacer un viaje a Edimburgo y eres la única persona que conozco allí.

Y al otro lado de la línea Rose se rió. Y dijo "ahora" y Scorpius colgó, salió al jardín y se desapareció.

* * *

Ale, hasta el sábado que viene.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	8. Rose la ligadora

**Gui:** Hola! Heme aquí de nuevo. Gracias a **Karii y samfj** por los reviews!  
**Reto iPod de Rose, El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

**Disclaimer:**¿Sabéis qué? HP vale la pena

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Rose la "ligadora"  
-Call me maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen-**

Scorpius esperaba con paciencia a que Rose terminase de arreglarse. No entiendía por qué tenía que arreglarse en su casa. O por lo menos no lo entendió hasta que no vio a Rose. Vestida como iba, ni su madre la dejaría salir de casa. Las cosas encajaron en su cabeza.

—¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?

—Ay, Scorp, qué pesado. Gracias por esto. Me voy rápido.

—Eres una ligadora. Vas a acabar con los pobres chicos.

—Esa palabra no existe. Pásatelo bien, Scorpius.

Y cerró la puerta de entrada. Scorpius se dedicó a leer un rato su libro. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen tiempo oliendo un perfume y no se había dado cuenta. El olor se mantuvo durante tanto tiempo que le costó creer que Rose fuera tan llena de perfume.

Dos semanas después, ya en Hogwarts, Rose quedaba para ir a Hogsmeade con un chico distinto. Cuando le dio un beso paternal de despedida en la frente reconoció el olor y recordó aquél día.

—Ya vas otra vez perfumada.

—Claro Scorp. Es mi perfume de "ligadora".

—Qué peligro que me cuentes eso. Cada vez que lo huela lo voy a recordar.

Rose se marchó riendo alegre.

Cinco días después, Rose le confesó que quizás quedaba con otro chico. Que le había dado su número de móvil. Scorpius no le mencionó que en Hogwarts no funcionaba.

—¿Cómo funciona eso, Ro? ¿"Nos acabamos de encontrar pero como me has parecido genial te dejo mi número. ¡Llámame si quieres!"?

—Algo así. Me lo paso bien, Scorp, nada más. Pero no me gustan más de tres días, créeme.

Y salió de nuevo corriendo y riendo. Siempre mirando atrás para lanzarle un saludito.

* * *

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	9. Scorpius el impaciente

**Gui:**Un cóctel dialogado. Y una sorpresa (si me sale) para el sábado que viene. Gracias por los reviews a **Karii y samfj**  
**Reto iPod de Rose, El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

**Disclaimer:**¡Esa Rowling, como mola, se merece una ola! Ueeeee! Otra ola... Ueeeee! Un tsunami! Eh, eh, eh...

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Scorpius el impaciente  
-Tous les garçons et les filles - Françoise Hardy-**

Scorpius estaba sentado a la sombra de uno de los árboles del lago de Hogwarts. Y miraba a la gente pasar mientras pensaba en el trabajo de encantamientos que tenía que hacer. Claro que no pensaba tanto en el trabajo, no. Pensaba más en toda esa gente pasando por delante, mano con mano, los ojos dentro de los ojos del otro: parejitas. Y le frustraba no encontrar más que parejitas. Todos. Chicos como chicas. Todos dados de la mano, todos mirando al presente, sin miedo a nada.

Entonces oyó por detrás una voz. Rose.

—Hola soñador... ¿Qué haces?

—Pensar en encantamientos regocijantes.

—¿En encantamientos regocijantes o en situaciones de felicidad en las que no necesites esos encantamientos?

—Puede que las dos cosas: ¿has visto cuántas parejas hay en este mundo? Es insano. ¡No puede haber tantas!

—Claro que es posible. ¿No te alegra el amor en el mundo? ¿Qué va a ser insano?

—Pues... Míralos. Seguro que todos los posibles hijos que tengan ya tienen nombre. Y también saben el trabajo que tendrán y dónde vivirán y...

—Scorpius...

—Si ellos saben tan bien qué es amar y ser correspondido, yo también quiero.

—Eres un caprichoso. Claro que no saben qué significa amar.

—¿Cómo que no?

—¿No has tenido ya un par de novias? ¿Las has amado?

—Solo he tenido una y no creo. No era tan intenso como en los libros.

—Puede que los autores sean unos mentirosos, o que en realidad falta para conocer el amor. No seas impaciente.

Scorpius miró a Rose en silencio. Qué chica más rara. Pero bueno, por algo le caía bien, ¿no? Pero no dejaba de mirarle. A los ojos. No podía apartar la mirada. Ojos con ojos.

Y se asustó y miró la hierba. Cuando volvió amirarla, ella había vuelto también la cabeza.

* * *

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	10. Conflicto

**Gui:**Gracias a **Karii** por el review. Se me pasó subirlo, perdonazme...  
**Reto iPod de Rose, El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

**Disclaimer:** Espero que Rowling pase una nochebuena feliz.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Conflicto  
-Something stupid - Frank & Nancy Sinatra-**

Rose, es verdad, admítelo. Venga Rose, dilo. Suéltalo. ¿Qué más te da? Las palabras de Scorpius le habían bombardeado el cerebro. Recordaba estar algo nerviosa. Acercarse al chico. Decir muchas cosas menos lo que había ido a hacer.

Había sido un día pésimo. Incluso mientras lo recordaba le daba tanta vergüenza que quería gritar. Soltó un ligero gritito. Scorpius, que esperaba alguna reacción de su parte, se quedó anonadado.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó.

-Un recuerdito. Vergonzoso. Es que... Recordaba el día en el que...

-¡Rose!

-¿Qué?

-¡Me tienes que decir algo!

Scorpius no lo entendía. Parecía (de verdad daba esa impresión) que Rose no le había entendido. Y eso que estaba clarísimo. Hay que huir de las indirectas y Scorpius se lo había dejado muy claro. "Estoy enamorado de ti" no se dice a la ligera, incluso cuando viene seguido de un "y quiero saber qué sientes tú por mi".

Rose había recordado los momentos en los que ella había creído estar enamorada. Como se le pasaba a los dos días, había decidido que estar enamorado es imposible. Y Scorpius tenía novia, estaba casi segura al cincuenta por ciento. Así que debía estar borracho.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Tómate un café con sal por la mañana y vete a dormir?

-¡No estoy borracho! ¡Es completamente cierto!

-Scorpius, lo que dices solo puede ser verdad cuando ya ha pasado la hora de comer y aún no has merendado. Lo sabes.

-Esta vez no.

-¡Eso lo dices ahora!, pero una de dos, o no has comido aún o ya has merendado. Mañana me lo cuentas.

Así que al día siguiente Scorpius fue a estropearlo todo de nuevo. Ese había sido su sentimiento al decir todo lo que le había dicho a Rose. Ahora voy y lo estropeo todo por una estupidez.

-Rose, he terminado de comer.

-Ya lo sé, hemos comido juntos.

-Quiero saber cuáles son tus sentimientos por mi.

-¿Mis...? ¿Por qué?

El día anterior Rose sí había estado borracha, o se estaba haciendo la tonta al "no recordarlo".

-Sé que me amas con locura.

-Ya, Scorp, pero eso no es nuevo.

-Rose, te amo (dijo "i love you", en inglés siempre es más bonito).

-Lo sé.

-Rose, es en serio. No es ninguno de mis juegos contigo, en serio.

-¡Pero Scorp! ¡Yo qué sé! - estalló por fin. No había olvidado nada. Le había estado dando vueltas al coco. Ya no tenía excusas. Y se dejó llevar -. No... No creo en eso, lo sabes. No creo que yo pueda "amar" a nadie. Te quiero muchísimo y soy feliz porque me quieres pero eso de "amar" me da miedo.

Scorpius sabía que había estropeado algo. Pero no le importaba. A veces hay que romper la carcasa para encontrar el tesoro escondido.

-Ya lo sé, Ro. No te preocupes... Sólo tienes un conflicto con los términos, las palabras. No es grave. Yo también lo tengo. Vamos a tomar algo.

-¡Acabamos de comer!

-Quiero merendar para poder decir tonterías de nuevo.

* * *

YO NO QUERÍA... Pero ya se ha complicado... Tsk

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	11. Rose conoce a Scorpius

**Gui: **Gracias a **Nati** por el review. Ya no tengo excusas así que subiré un par. Y eso...  
**Reto iPod de Rose, El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

**Disclaimer:** ¿Rowling cumple con su palabra? Seguro que alguna vez no lo ha hecho.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Rose conoce a Scorpius  
-You make me feel - Cobra Starship-**

Las canciones sirven para seducir, o eso le han dicho a Scorpius. A él le convencieron, pero Rose se rió del asunto así que se lo tomaba a coña amarga. Cada vez que se reía por eso, sus creencias se hacían pedacitos en su interior. De hecho, también su pasado. Tuvo una primera novia gracas a una canción. Sí. Fue bonito y corto. Pero fue importante. Aunque la canción que sonaba ahora era demasiado sexual como para seducir a nadie. O por lo menos a Rose. Porque Rose no era de esas - o sí lo era, pero tenía un gusto musical que no pegaba con la personalidad que todos habían decidido ponerle.

-Imagínate que te cantase esta canción. Tú solo escúchala. ¿No huirías de mi? ¿No soy mil veces mejor que eso? - Scorpius estaba convencido.

-Eres diez mil veces mejor que eso, porque no me cantas la canción. Aunque no está mal encaminada...

-¿Me haces sentir...? ¿Qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿Qué es lo que le hace sentir? ¿Eh?

-Está implícito.

-¿Desde cuando te gustan estas canciones, Ro?

-Desde que intentas hacer como que a ti no te gustan.

El rojo le sube a las mejillas, manchándolo todo. Vaya mierda. Odia cuando le pilla. Odia que se haya fijado y se acuerde y todo.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan observadora?

-No es que yo quiera, es que me metieron en Ravenclaw y me obligaron a ser inteligente y avispada.

La adolescencia en Hogwarts no estaba mal del todo. Aunque se daban cuenta de que les había tocado la parte de suerte: el primo de Rose, Albus, no lo pasaba muy bien, sobretodo porque no coincidían mucho y se peleaban más, pero hay que ver la rosa cuyas espinas te están atacando, por muy del tamaño de la espina que seas. O eso decían juntos, Rose y Scorpius. Rose recordaba que había sido cosa de Scorpius, que se le ocurrió a él, pero que él no se enterase, que no se acuerdase. Prefería robarle sus méritos literarios para reirse de él. Algún día se lo contaría. Cuando saliesen de Hogwarts.

* * *

Bueno, tarde y eso...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	12. Scorpius conoce a Rose

**Gui: **Y aquí el siguiente!  
**Reto iPod de Rose, El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Rowling...

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Scorpius conoce a Rose  
-Amiga - Alezander Acha-**

Era el diecisiete cumpleaños de Rose. Después de los desastres que resultaron la fiesta sorpresa ilegal descubierta por McGonagall de los catorce, la fiesta sorpresa descubierta por Rose antes de la fecha en la que se colaron un montón de mayores con alcohol y en la que Scorpius acabó agarrando a Rose de todas las manera imaginables para evitar que se ahogara en su propio vómito de los quince y el desastre amoroso de los tres ex-novios (ex-líos, Rose dijo que no eran novios) persiguiendo a Rose de los dieciséis... Rose le había pedido que fueran juntos a algún sitio. Solo ellos.

Scorpius sabía perfectamente qué quería. Quería un cumpleaños tranquilo. Hacer desaparecer la posibilidad de los problemas, fueran cuales fueran. Y tenía la idea ingenua de que Scorp no resultaba un problema. Y claro, en cierto modo tenía razón. Scorp no resultaba ningún problema para Rose. Era Rose la que resultaba un problema. Desde hacía más o menos un mes, Scorpius se hacía preguntas sobre su relación con Rose. Todo por culpa de Albus, que por una vez que le sacó del nido de serpientes de las mazmorras en el que Albus siempre estaba enredado armó la gorda. Le preguntó, palabras exactas: "¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado Rose y tú?". Scorpius se sorprendó sobre manera y arregló el asunto con un "ay, Albus, que tu prima tiene novio" por el que Rose le habría crucificado si le hubiese oído porque "no es un novio, Scorpius. Los novios tienen que ser algo serio", razonamiento que se había sacado de la manga en verano y por el cual anulaba a todos sus anteriores novios y decía: "nunca he tenido un novio".

Él único que le hacía el favor de creerla era Scorpius. Quizás porque esperaba, a largo plazo, ser el "primer" novio de Rose. El caso era que de momento, Rose no podía saber eso. Porque si había algo de Rose que Scorpius sí sabía era que eso del amor le asustaba. Y él no estaba tan enamorado de ella. No mucho. Un poco. Solo desde hacía un mes.

Y por eso no quería ir con Rose a ningún sitio. Porque convivir con ella y que no se enterase, con lo perspicaz que era, ya era lo suficientemente difícil. Y claro...

-¡Scorp!

-¿Rose? Que rápido has bajado.

-Ya. ¿A dónde vamos?

-Había pensado en el Bosque Prohibido y en la Cámara Secreta y al final he decidido que deberíamos ir a clase, porque es jueves. Y luego hacer deberes en la biblioteca.

-No se puede hablar ni merendar en la biblioteca.

-También podemos ir al Gran Comedor. Que no se note que intentas escaparte.

-Seguro que me tienden una emboscada.

-Yo te protejo.

Y Rose le abrazó y le dio un beso demasiado cerca de la boca a gusto de Scorpius (objetivamente, se lo dio más o menos centrado en la mejilla). Scorpius se torturó lo suficiente durante el abrazo para poder poner cara de mejor amigo otra vez, en cuanto fueron a clase.

* * *

Volveré.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	13. Una canción para Rose

**Gui: **Tarde de nuevo, sí, soy una impresentable, pero bueno. Gracias a **Nati, Karii y Annie Thompsom** por los preciados reviews.  
**Reto iPod de Rose, El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

**Disclaimer:** Rowling te amo, eres mi amor y mi corazón (sacado de HP4, la peli, por Fred y George)...

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Una canción para Rose  
-You belong with me - Taylor Swift-**

Rose era algo extraño. Pensado así, de lejos, una tarde cualquiera, una tarde importante, Rose representaba unas mil millones de veces de su interior hecho pedazos a su alrededor, decepciones que se había ido tragando una a una sin demasiada convicción, incapaz de hacer otra cosa, incapaz de separarse de ello. No es que se haya hartado. Siempre ha sabido que no se hartaría, su filosofía funcionaba demasiado bien. Además, la tensión sexual era algo así como sobrellevable. Más o menos. Teniendo rollos con chicas de esos que duran poco y no hacen demasiado daño. Soñando con Rose.

Por alguna razón incomprensible, se imaginaba a Rose cada vez que oía esa canción. No era muy normal, Rose no estaba enamorada de ningún chico que no le hiciera caso. A Rose le gustaban los chicos y luego le tenía a él. De hecho, Rose estaba enamorada de él. Lo sabía. Era Rose la que no lo sabía. Ella escucharía la canción y luego...

-¿Sabes Scorp? Me gusta esta canción. Sería tan fácil tener un amigo así y tenerlo tan claro y saber lo que quieres... Pero como dice ella, cuando tienes todo eso, no tienes al chico. O quizas no tener al chico hace que pienses tenerlo claro...

-Rose, te comes demasiado el coco. La chica de la canción mataría por estar en tu situación-le guiñó un ojo. Ella se sonrojó.

-Seguro...

-No refunfuñes. Esa canción es para ti. Te la entrego.

-No puedes, no es tuya.

-Me da igual. Yo tengo poderes mágicos, la cantante no. Cualquier día la canto yo y te la dedico.

-Dejaría de dirigirte la palabra.

-Yo te...

Y Rose le puso la mano en la boca, veloz como un rayo. Le miró a los ojos y puso la otra mano sobre la primera. Scorpius enrojeció levemente, nervioso.

-No lo digas. Ya lo sé. Lo intento. Lo pienso. Ya sé que me como el coco, no pongas esa cara de perrito degollado. Así. Gracias Scorp.

Le soltó y miró al suelo, triste. Murmuraba cosas ininteligibles. Scorpius la miró y le dijo:

-Tú sólo déjate llevar. Me alaga de alguna manera que me hagas esperar. Me diferencia de los demás.

Sonrió y algo en Rose hizo "clic".

* * *

Ya no falta nada... !

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	14. Una canción para Scorpius

**Gui: **Bueno, ya está. Sólo queda uno, ¿no? Pues eso. Gracias por los reviews a **Karii y Nati**.  
**Reto iPod de Rose, El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

**Disclaimer:** Rowling es Rowling. Yo soy Gui.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Una canción para Scorpius  
-We found love - Rihanna-**

"Que me hagas esperar me diferencia de los demás" había dicho Scorpius. Eso era cierto. Era completamente cierto. Scorp era la excepción a todo. El diferente. No era un ligue. No era un tipo majo. No era un familiar. No era nada que fuese cualquier otra persona. Era Scorp, y la última vez que le besó (la tercera en nueve años de amistad) había notado algo. Como un deseo extraño. No, no tenía nada de extraño. Era el mismo tipo de deseo que satisfacía con todos sus ligues. Pero ese, además, no se iba nunca.

Le quería muchísimo. Ya se había dado cuenta de que no le gustaba no estar con él, de que le quería más de lo normal. Era como parte de su vida. Una parte incondicional.

¿Y si decidía ser su novia? Exclusividad, besos, caricias... ¿Sería mejor que con los demás? ¿Seguiría vivo el deseo? ¿Se estropearía su relación?  
No, su relación sería igual. Y sobre lo demás, tenía miedo a que las respuestas fuesen no. Pero Scorpius debía de estar hartándose ya. Estaba en un lugar que consideraba sin un atisbo de esperanza. Nada de nada.

Así que ¿por qué no probaba? Porque no quería probar. Quería estar segura. ¿Y se veía con cualquier otro? ¿No era Scorp el chico perfecto?  
Lo era. Sin duda. Y si resultaba que ella también estaba enamorada de él, no podía perder la ocasión. Quería averiguarlo. Quería regalarle a Scorpius un amor encontrado en ese sitio sin esperanza. Una canción de ella para él. Algo en que creer, ahora sí. Tenía que decírselo.  
Como todas las decisiones importantes de Rose, era de madrugada. Se vistió y salió a la calle. Iría andando.

* * *

Solo uno...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	15. Melodía

**Gui: **Gracias por los reviews a **Karii y Nati**, again, y a todos los que han seguido el fic. Ay, se ha acabado. No sé si me habrá salido romántico o no, ni si es perfecto o tiene defectos... Pero ahí está, votadme! No, ahora en serio, no me votéis pero ESCUCHAD la canción. Si no, no funciona.  
**Reto iPod de Rose, El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

**Disclaimer:** Jotaká te queremos, Jotaká quédate. Jotaká, que era coña, Jotaká... Jódete!

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Melodía  
-All I Want Is You - Barry Louis Polisar-**

Si fuese una flor salvaje, de esas que crecen en el campo, todo lo que quería de Scorp era que fuese su abeja de miel personal. Si fuese un árbol creciendo alto y verde sobre la colina, todo lo que quería era que Scorp le diese sombra siendo sus hojas.

Sí, la canción era perfecta. Rose llevaba dos horas andando. Se había parado a descansar una hora y es que Scorp estaba en la casa del campo de su madre. Estaba muy cerca de Edimburgo en coche, pero ella iba a pie. Eran las seis de la mañana y el sol empezaba a salir. Le quedaba poco.

Scorpius se había levantado esa mañana temprano. Había tenido una pesadilla desagradable. Miró la hora: eran las seis y media. Vaya mierda, no había dormido nada.

Salió al balcón a mirar el amanecer, y los pajarito cantando. Muy bucólico y romántico. Miró el paisaja y entonces vio un punto que se acercaba. Un punto conocido, aunque no podía ser Rose. Frunció el ceño, entró en la casa, se puso unos zapatos y la camiseta del pijama y bajó las escaleras, inevitablemente rápido. A la altura del suelo, el punto ya no estaba. Así que empezó a andar.

A Rose le acompañaba una melodía agradable. Una especie de canción country, aunque ella no sabía mucho de eso, pero había una guitarra y una armónica. La armónica era muy alegre. Por fin veía la casa de Scorpius. Y él había salido a su balcón a menos que estuviese con alguien que hubiese salido a su balcón, pero lo dudaba.

Si fuera él el bosque, Rose serí el fuego. Si él fuese el amor, Rose el deseo. Paso a paso, repasaba la canción y asentía. Si él fuese un beso, ella sería un abrazo. Cada vez era más claro que estaba todo dispuesto de esa manera. Subiendo a la última colina que le había vuelto a esconder la casa, Rose pensaba que había sido idiota. Y de repente, ahí abajo, estaba Scorp. Ella se asustó y se paró. ¿Estaba realmente segura? Todos esos kilómetros andando hasta aquí para no despertarle a las dos de la mañana cuando salió, para pensarlo bien detenidamente, todo el viaje con esa cantinela, y obviando el estribillo. ¿Es él todo lo que quiero?

Scorpius la vio ahí arriba sin entender absolutamente nada. Sí que era Rose. ¿Qué hacía allí, tan pronto? ¿Por qué se había quedado inmóvil mirándolo? Y entonces dio una especie de respingo y salió corriendo hacia él. Corriendo rápido colina abajo, tropezándose con todo, cayéndose, levantándose... Hasta la última caída, encima de él.

-¡Scorp! ¡Estás aquí!

-¿Ah sí? ¡Claro que estoy aquí! Vivo aquí.

-Ya, no... Es que... Yo... Venía y... No sabía... Quizás te habías... Ido. O... Seguías dormido... O...

-Rose, deja de hablar, te vas a ahogar. ¿Qué es lo que...?

Y entonces ella le besó. No como las otras veces, no por una apuesta, ni por conseguir unas fresas, ni borracha porque lo confundió con su novio. Era un beso distinto. Había... algo nuevo. Scorpius no se preguntó de dónde salía, ni cómo había llegado, ni por qué le besaba. Estaban en el suelo, mojados por el rocio, y se estaban besando como nunca antes.

Luego, entraron en la casa y Rose parloteaba sin parar, explicando cómo había venido andando, desde su casa, en medio de la noche, porque necesitaba pensar la decisión tomada. Scorpius la acompañó a su cuarto, le quitó los zapatos y el abrigo y la metió en su cama. Ella se durmió en seguida. Y mientras la observaba, todos los pedacitos de su alma que habían caído al suelo en Hogwarts y después, desde que en sexto decidió que le gustaba hasta que se le declaró por una locura estúpida pasajera hacía tres meses, se recompusieron y empezaron a saltar de alegría todos juntos. Necesitaba salir fuera y correr hasta caer rendido. Y mirar al cielo y gritar de alegría. Y reir hasta llorar... Y...

* * *

TARÁAAAAAN! (aplausos, aplausos...) ¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
